Visiting the Tarks
by 4gardiean
Summary: A Haradrim lord decides to visit the Tark king in an attempt to plead for his son's life.


_Notes_

Written for B2MeM 2019, day 7 (B11). Prompt covered: intercultural relation

* * *

Shah Payam rides accompanied by his one of his viziers and guards to Minas Tirith. His party is escorted by the Prince of Ithilien, his family and his cousin, the queen of Rohan. Shah Payam is still surprised by the greetings he received when he entered Ithilien.

Moments after he and his party had entered Ithilien, they were intercepted by soldiers of Gondor. The meeting was stressful since all warriors were on alert for a possible attack from the others. The same was the case for him and his vizier.

The stalemate that occurred then was broken when the ranger captain informed him that they were sent to escort them to Emyn Arnen, the residence of the Prince of Ithilien. It was an offer he gladly accepted for he wanted to prevent any hostility he could. Any hostility by them could endanger his son's life.

His son, Kannan, is the reason why he is making this trip. Kannan was captured after the host he sends to Mordor to assault the land of Gondor was defeated. Till now, he has been writing letters to the king of Gondor, who he learned is called Elessar, in an effort to spare his Kannan's life. He decided to make the trip now for he fears that any more letters will no longer be effective.

A decision which his Viziers fought him heavily on. They feared the reaction the Tarks might show to his arrival. They offered that one of them be sent. An offer he dismissed quickly. Only he would do for he was the one who wrote the letters. No one else would be appropriate to plead for Kannan's life.

His viziers relented only when he offered for one of them to go with him and informed them that he had left instructions behind. It was clear that they were not happy about it but accepted it. They understood the need to try and get his oldest son back safely. Kannan is greatly loved by the people and they have been expressing the hope to see him returned.

Before leaving his wife and children told him to return safely and hopefully with Kannan. A promise he gladly gave them. They were all more than happy to be free of Mordor's control. If that means negotiating Kannan's freedom then everyone gladly accepts it. Or at least his family and closest servants do.

But back to his time in Ithilien. As they were escorted to the Prince's residence, he could see two women riding. He was greatly surprised that they would do that. Even more that their husbands allowed it.

When his escort told him who the woman was, his confusion grew. How could two nobles allow their woman to ride alone? Nobles for one of the woman was the wife of the Prince of Ithilien and the other was the wife of Rohan's king. Who was who, he does not know for his escort did not say that.

He was unable to ask more as he soon was directed into a different direction. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Emyn Arnen. Here they met the prince and were hosted there for a few days. When they left with the prince for the king's city, both women rode with them.

"Your Majesty, we have nearly reached Minas Arnor and will ride to the sixth level where our horses will be stabled."

"Of course, prince. But why do you tell me this, Benevolent Prince?"

"I tell you that for only a small part of your escort can come with you to the sixth level. The others are to stay in the first two levels in one of the barracks."

He nods and looks to the commander of his guard. The commander he gives the silent order to pick the men who will be coming with him. He does not like it but also does not want to do anything that might endanger Kannan's life. What he does know is that his commander will select the very best of his guard to continue on. The others will be tasked with observing the city and its population.

When they reach said levels, just what the Prince said happens. First nearly all his guards stay behind with the exception of six who are allowed to continue on. Not counting himself and his vizier. The second time, they leave their horses in the hands of the stable hands. Then they walk up the rampart to the seventh level. The level where the king, his family, and other highly important people live.

Seeing the level, Shah Payam is highly impressed by the beauty he sees. This is a place which would impress every visitor that arrives. They all stop walking when a young boy comes to him. He wonders who the boy is since the prince bowed to him. As he has not been told the boy's name, he can only determine that he is highly important and nothing more. The Prince's children are quick to follow the boy after receiving permission from their father.

It is then that he is guided to the throne room. There he is greeted by the king and his queen. Both are standing on the dais clearly awaiting his arrival. Elessar is a man he recognizes well. If only due to the similarities he shows with Eqabstahr he met in the past. Elessar is most likely his son for that would explain the similarities.

"Your Majesty, the Shah Payam of Harad has come to seek an audience with you."

"Welcome to Minas Arnor, Shah Payam. I hope that you will enjoy your stay in Minas Arnor."

This voice is one Shah Payam recognizes immediately. It is Eqabstahr's voice. He does not understand it, Eqabstahr would have to be nearly ninety. But how he can look like a man in his forties, Shah Payam does not know.

While thinking this, Shah Payam does not allow it to show on his face. He knows better than that. That is also why he responds as he would do with any other lord.

"I am greatly honored that you would meet me with your wife on such short notice, Your Majesty. I assume you know why I am here?"

"Yes, you have come for your son. We have written about him before. I assure you, as I did then, that he is well and in good health."

While Elessar says this, a side door opens. Through the door, Kannan walks into the throne room accompanied by few Gondorian guards. From what Payam can see the Elessar's words are true. Kannan is suitably dressed for his station and situation. He also looks healthy and most likely bears the scars of the battle beneath his clothing. That Kannan smiles at him confirm's it.

"I see no trouble in your son returning with you. So long as he vows to not take up arms against Gondor anymore, that is."

"I would gladly take that vow, Your Majesty. So long as my father sees no problem in it."

Elessar's words pull him from his thoughts but before he can respond Kannan does. He sees how Kannan is looking at him for permission. He nods in approval for this vow is easy to work with and can be circumvented if need be. With his approval, Kannan takes the vow. This marks the beginning of a few days of good diplomacy.

Days later, when he and his company leave Minas Arnor for home, he thinks back to what he managed to accomplish. He managed to get approval for an embassy to come. Also, he managed to make a start on a trade treaty. Elessar was understanding when he expressed his desire to discuss the treaty with all his viziers. All in all, it was a few good days during which he managed to start a diplomatic relationship with Gondor. Especially good, now that Kannan is riding back home with them.

Eqabstahr is Thorongil translated into Haradrim. For the Haradrim language I choose to use Persian


End file.
